conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hondu
Hondu (漢都) is the only special city besides Konggei and is a major seaport on the west coast of Surea. Human settlement at the location goes back to the Neolithic. In modern times Hondu became important because its location on an estuary made it a good harbour; when the port was founded in 1838, the city, called Keisuri at the time (濟浦), had a population of only 232,000. Hondu is now home to over 15.34 million people, is Surea's second largest metropolis, and is also under the control of one of the three free economic zone authorities in Surea, aimed at attracting foreign investment; the city aims to turn itself into a financial and corporate hub along with the other two Free Economic Zone Authority. Geography Hondu neighbours the prefectures of Irushi in the south, Senmori in the north and Suyu in the east. The west is open to Hondu Bay. Wards Hondu is divided into 20 wards (區, chi). * Shinhei (信平區) * Lakahei (長平區) * Yubitoba (玉本區) * Zagamanju (永松區) * Gatama (吉奈區) * Kyuhata (蘇原區) * Barihei (橫平區) * Izubei (泉北區) * Izunan (泉南區) * Zaganodori (永綠區) * Shohinata (湘北區) * Nina (中區) * Tadasu (上區) * Oshita (下區) * Matsuri (左區) * Nagato (右區) * Kong (港區) * Kisamedengo (西淀江區) * Hakaridengo (東淀江區) Transportation Hondu is a major domestic and international transportation hub for Surea. Air Hondu International Airport, a regional air hub, is one of Surea's main international gateway. There were a total of 120,400 flights (118,300 international, 2,100 domestic) to and from Hondu International Airport in 2005, an average of 330 flights (324 international, 6 domestic) daily. 59.7% of the flights were serviced by Surea’s two national carriers, Surean Airlines and Dragonfly Airways, with foreign carriers servicing the remaining 40.3%, which breaks down as follows: China 45,125 flights {28.1% of total}, Japan 32,352 {20.1%}, Southeast Asia 30,567 {19%}, Americas 27,916 {17.4%}, Europe 11,082 {6.9%}, Domestic 3,709 {2.3%}, Oceania 2,811 {1.7%}, others 7,281 {4.5%}. Sea Port of Hondu is the third largest port in Surea after the Port of Jokong. The International Passenger Terminal located at the port offers ferries to five cities in China (Shanghai, Dalian, Qingdao, Tianjin, and Weihai), three cities in Korea (Busan, Incheon and Jeju Island) and five cities in Japan (Kumamoto, Nagasaki, Tokyo, Osaka and Tsushima). There are also ferries to Hondu's outlying islands as well. Buses Hondu Bus Terminal, located at its eponymous subway stop, offers express bus transportation to all parts of Surea. Many city bus lines offer transportation within city limits as well as to the neighboring cities of Kinada, Tamayaka, and Susata. Train Greater Hondu Area has a very extensive network of railway lines, comparable to that of Greater Konggei Area. Main rail terminals in the city include Shinhei, Gatama, Zagamanju, Shohinata, Kong, and Nina. High speed rail SR Central and SR East operate high-speed trains on the Dongbeido-Jungsendo Shinsusen line. Shin-Hondu Station is the Shinsusen terminal in Hondu. This station is connected to Hondu Station at Gatama by the Surail Kandong Line and the subway Line 5. All Shinsusen trains including stop at Shin-Hondu Station and provide access to other major cities in Surea, such as Tengei, Suyu and Konggei. In Summer 2011, SR East and SR Central will introduce new high speed rail services, Semi, linking Hondu with Dongdu. Commuter rail Both SR East and private lines connect Hondu and its suburbs. The commuter rail network of SR East is called the Urban Network. Subway The Hondu Subway has 5 subway lines serving the city. The Hondu subway is operated by the Hondu Rapid Transit Corporation (HRTC). Education Hondu has the second largest number of universities after Konggei. In May 17, 2008, Hondu is officially declared by the central government as the "New English City". The goal of the program is to make Hondu as much an English speaking city as Hong Kong and Singapore are. This is for the ultimate purpose of establishing Hondu as a commercial and business hub of East Asia. This move was a copy from Incheon's English City by the Koreans. See also * Greater Hondu Area * Konggei Category:Republic of Surea Category:Settlements